Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures
by WarriorsFan26
Summary: One by one monsters terriorize the city and the rangers are tired out. There is no end to the battle and one day, the rangers were defeated. Kat notices the changes in the rangers attitude and moods, and something needs to be done. This story is after A New Ranger Arises.
1. Chapter 1

~I don't own SPD Power Rangers. Disney Does~

* * *

We just got done with our recent battle against Gold-duster and we were relaxing in the lounge. Sky and Z were reading a book, Bridge was reading a comic, and Syd was flipping thru a magazine while I, Emma, was trying to finish up some math problems. Lately, we have been so busy with evil, that we haven't had much time for ourselves. Fitting in training and saving New Tech City from the monsters the Dark Wizard send out, we are usually so worn out, we are nearly asleep while eating.

"Rangers to the Command Center." We all groaned.

"Wonder who's at it this time." Sky said setting down his book and getting off the couch. Syd, Z and I did the same. Bridge got out of the bean bag chair and the five of us made our way to the command center. Once there, we stood up straight with our hands behind our back.

"At ease, cadets." Cruger said and we relaxed. "Now we all know that the Dark Wizard is after something, and he won't stop until he gets what he wants." Cruger stated.

"But what does he want, sir?" Z asked simply.

"That we are unsure of." Cruger stated. "But rest assure, whatever it is, we will stop him." The alarms went off. "Kat?" Kat turned to face us.

"We have Troobian activity and a new enemy near the harbor."

"Who is it this time?" Syd asked

"He goes by the name of Boq, but rangers, don't be fooled by his looks. He is wanted on three other plants. He shoots poisonous fog out from the boils on his head and sludge from his mouth that can stop you in your tracks if it touches you."

"Go Rangers." We grabbed our morphers.

"Ready?" Sky yelled.

"Ready!"

"SPD EMERGENCY!"

* * *

We made our way down to the harbor in SWAT mode.

"Freeze! You're under arrest!" Sky yelled. He took his delta blaster and shot it at Boq while Z, Syd, Bridge and I fought off the Krybots. Once the Krybots were finished, we joined Sky to face Boq.

"You can't defeat me that easily, Rangers."

"Wanna bet!" Sky challenged. He ran towards Boq.

"Sky! Wait!" Bridge yelled, but Sky was determined to get Boq on his own. Sky used his Delta Blasters and aimed for the boils on Boq's head, but instead, Boq got Sky with his poisonous fog. Sky landed on the ground hard. He was in pain

"Sky!" Z yelled and we all ran over to him. "We've got to get him out of the way." Bridge and I helped Sky to his feet and moved him away from the battle scene. Bridge and I joined Z and Syd. We faced Boq.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. "Sky is down and we have to be careful, we don't know if hitting the boils will make the fog come out or not."

"Good point." Syd said. "And I'm not willing to take any chances."

"Nor am I." Z agreed.

"Look out!" I yelled as I pushed Bridge out of the way of Boq's sludge. Z and Syd jumped out of the way.

"We need to finish him off." Syd stated. Just then another monster, who we found out, was the Stingray, the Dark Wizards right-hand man, not too long ago, appeared.

"Boq, finish them off." Stingray ordered.

"You're the boss!" Boq laughed. Boq released fog from his boils and then shot sludge towards us. We were in trouble. I dodged the sludge and so did Z, I ran away from the fog while the others were trapped in it. The fog didn't go very far. Once the fog cleared, I noticed that Syd was missing and Bridge and Z were on the ground in pain and Boq was gone. I demorphed and I ran over to them.

"Z, Bridge." I looked over to where Bridge and I brought Sky. "SYD!" I called her name and she came into few. She was able to escape the fog as well. She demorphed. "Syd, what are we going to do?" Syd grabbed her morpher.

"Kat; Z, Bridge and Sky are down due to the poison in the fog." Syd told her.

"We have someone going to pick them up." Kat said. "You and Emma need to go take care of the Troobians in the northern district."

"Right. We're on it." Syd said. "Ready Emma?" I sighed and nodded. We ran to the Delta Cruiser, actually I just call it a jeep, but the Delta Cruiser is the actual name. I jumped in the passenger side and Syd jumped in the driver side. Just as we were leaving, other members of SPD arrived to get the injured SPD Rangers. Syd drove all the way to the northern district. She slammed on the break and we jumped out of the jeep and went into battle with the Troobians; which consisted of Krybots, Blueheads and Orangeheads.

"Delta Max Strikers!" Syd used her Delta Max Strikers to take down some Blueheads and Orangeheads. I finished up the Krybots and helped Syd finish up the Blueheads and Orangeheads.

"That was weird." I huffed. "It was almost like it was a distraction from something."

"Cadet Drew. Cadet Richardson." We heard Cruger's voice on our morphers.

"Yes commander?" Syd asked.

"Boq has made his appearance while you were fighting the Troobians. He is back at the harbor." Syd and I sighed.

"We're on it Commander." Syd said. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"SPD EMERGENCY!" We morphed. "SWAT MODE!"

* * *

We made our way back to the harbor and this time, Boq wasn't alone. Stingray and a few Krybots where with him.

"Great..." I sighed.

"Let's finish him off and get back to the command center." Syd said. I nodded. We got into few of Boq and the Krybots.

"This time you're not getting away!" Boq turned.

"I thought you took care of the Ranger, Boq?" Stingray didn't sound happy.

"I did, but these two must have escaped my poison fog."

"Well, take care of them." Stingray ordered. Boq nodded. The Krybots moved towards us.

"I'm getting sick of these things." Syd stated before jumping into battle. I fought alongside her against the Krybots, which were easy to finish off. We faced Boq again. He started shooting sludge from his mouth. Syd and I dodge the first set and as we went to shot him with our delta enforcers, we were hit. Our Delta Enforcers went flying from our hands and our feet were stuck to the pavement.

"I can't move!" I yelled to Syd. "And I can't reach my Delta Enforcer."

"Neither can I!" Syd stated. We both struggled to move.

"You are finished Rangers." Boq yelled. Stingray smirked and left with a few boxes full of expensive metals, leaving Boq to finish Syd and I off. Just as Boq was going to blast us with his poisonous fog, he was hit. Boq fell over and Syd and I turned our heads.

"Hold on Rangers!" It was the Shadow Ranger.

"Commander!" Syd and I yelled. Cruger shot the sludge that was making our feet stick to the pavement. Syd and I were free and we grabbed our Delta Blasters. Shadow jumped from his Delta ATV, or dirt bike, and stood in between Syd and me.

"Are you two alright?" We nodded. "Good, lets finish him off."

"I don't think so." Boq laughed and grew.

"Oh great!" Syd said and turned to Cruger. "With Sky, Z and Bridge down, we can't form the SWAT Megazord!"

"Or the Delta Squad Megazord." I stated. Cruger grabbed his morpher.

"Kat, we need the Delta Command Megazord, now!" He looked at me and Syd. "Let's go." We jumped in, or in Cruger's case on, our vehicles and headed back to the base, or the now Megazord. Cruger, Syd and I got into in Megazord and we took our places.

"Let's finish him off." Cruger said. Boq laughed and shot his sludge at us. We weren't stopped in time. The Megazord shook.

"Commander, what's going on?" Syd asked.

"The sludge is eating away the power of the Megazord!" I stated quickly.

"Firing Finger Lasers." The Megazord's arms went up and lasers shot out of the fingers hitting Boq right in the stomach, making him fall over. He got up. "FULL POWER!" The chest of the Delta command Megazord absorbed power and then fired at Boq. This time he was finished. Boq shrunk down to size. Syd and I got out of the Megazord, while Cruger changed it back into the SPD base.

"Boq, your under arrest for stealing valuable metals from the harbor." Syd said, holding her morpher out. "Judgment mode!" Syd and I just stood there, waiting for the results. Finally the morpher told us that Boq was guilty. "Confinement mode!" Syd yelled and Boq was captured. Syd and I power down and she picked up the containment card. "Let's head back to the base." I nodded.

* * *

A sequal to 'A New Ranger Arise'

REVIEW! What is going to happen to the rangers? Will the Dark Wizard send out another monster? What does he need the metal for? Find out soon

(Chapters may be slow due to the fact college has me on my toes this week. I will add a chapter when i can)


	2. Chapter 2

~I don't own SPD Power Rangers. Disney Does~

* * *

Syd and I entered the Command Center where we met up with Cruger and Kat.

"Will Z, Bridge and Sky be alright?" I asked quickly.

"Yes. They are in the infirmary. Dr. Felix says the need to rest for awhile, but they will be better." Kat explained. Syd and I sighed of relieve.

"That's good news." Syd said. "How's the Megazord?"

"I'm working on the energy supply. Luckily that's all the damage the Delta Command Megazord took. I don't think the Delta Squad Megazord or the SWAT Megazord will be functional for awhile."

"What? Why not?" I asked.

"You are three rangers down. Right now, they won't be battle ready for the next few days."

"So me and Emma have to fight alone, is that what you're saying?" Syd asked in disbelief.

"Not alone. I will join you in battles against whatever monster the Dark Wizard tries to throw at us. You two will deal with the Troobians together." Cruger told them. Syd and I nodded. "Go get some rest rangers, you will..." The alarms went off. "Kat, what is it?

"There is a Troobian energy reading in the park." Kat said, turning to face Syd and me.

"We're on it." Syd and I ran out of the Command Center and to the garage where the Delta Cruiser was located. We jumped in and sped to the park. Once at the park we jumped out of the Delta Cruiser and went into battle with the Troobians. The Orangeheads shot their arm lasers at us. Syd and I dodged out of the way. We fought off some Krybots. One of the Orangeheads blasted their lasers at me and I went flying, hitting Syd in the process. I got off of her and helped her up.

"There are way too many of them!" I said quickly.

"We can handle them." Syd said. "Delta Max Strikers!" Syd went back into battle. I dodged a hit from a Bluehead and pointed an attack from an Orangehead and aimed the blast at a group of Troobians and then I finished off the Orangehead. Syd and I finally finished off the Troobians. Syd and I regrouped.

"Was it me, or were they looking for something?" I asked Syd confused.

"They were defiantly looking for something." Syd agreed. "Let's head back to the Command Center. I want to go to bed." I nodded and we jumped in the Delta Cruiser and headed back to the SPD Base.

* * *

We headed to the Command Center, before heading to bed, to report to Cruger.

"They were searching for something." Syd said and then yawned. "Whatever it was, they didn't find it."

"It must have been very important because there were a lot of Troobians looking for it." I stated after a yawn.

"Very good you two." Cruger praised us. "Go get some sleep. That's an order!"

"Yes sir!" Syd and I said with humor in our voices before heading to the lounge.

"I hate to say it, but I don't think Dark Wizard is going to let up anytime soon." I said with a long sigh.

"I don't want to agree with you, but I agree with you." Syd said yawning. "He seems so determined to get what he wants." I nodded.

"I'm going to get some sleep." I stated. Syd nodded.

"Good idea." Syd chuckled. "'Night." We went into our rooms and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

About one in the morning, the alarm went off. I jolted awake and groaned. I quickly got out of bed and ran to Syd's room. I entered and saw her climb out of bed. The base shook.

"Who is it this time?" She asked, her voice sounded as if she was angry.

"I don't know. Let's head to the Command Center and find out." I stated. We ran to the Command Center. "Commander, Kat, what's going on?"

"We are being attacked." Kat said just as the base shook.

"By who?" Syd yelled as we held on to something.

"Take a look at the screen." Kat said. Syd and I looked at the screen and exchanged glances.

"Not who more like what?" I said in shock. "What is that thing Kat?"

"We think it is what the Dark Wizard was building. That is why he needed the iron and possibly the metals." Cruger explained. The base shook yet again.

"One of the metals he stole from the harbor last night can be condensed into fuel, if done right." Kat explained. Syd and I sighed.

"And we let him get away with the metals." Syd stated.

"Yeah, because we couldn't get out of the way in time and we got stuck in Boq's sticky sludge." I added slowly.

"Rangers, now is not the time to be putting yourselves down." Cruger said to us. "Kat it's time to get in Megazord mode and take down that ship, or at least damage it well enough to have the Dark Wizard retreat. If we can do that, it will by us enough time to find the weak points and then destroy it." Syd and I nodded. "Kat, transformation time." Kat nodded and the alarm for the transformation went off.

"Ready Rangers?"

"Ready!"

"SPD EMERGENCY." Syd, Cruger and I morphed.

"Megazord mode." Cruger said after he sat down in his seat. Once the Megazord was fully formed, Syd and I took our places. The Dark Wizard's ship fired at the Megazord. "Firing Finger Lasers!" We fired the lasers at the ship and it didn't seem to damage the ship at all.

"Commander! That didn't deal any damage to the ship." Syd stated. "What are we going to do?"

"Full power!" Cruger said. The chest of the Megazord absorbed energy and fired at the ship. It was a direct hit. Cruger fired the finger lasers again. We waited for the ship to appear from the massive smoke that appeared after the last attack.

"SPD." We heard a voice and a picture appeared on the screen in front of us. "You may have won this battle, but I am not through with you yet!" It was the Dark Wizard. For the first time since we started fighting against his minions', we saw him. He spoke to us as warning. I looked at Syd and she glanced my way.

* * *

A sequal to 'A New Ranger Arise'

REVIEW! Why didn't the Megazord have any effect on Dark Wizard's ship? What were the Troobians looking for at the park? Will Syd and Emma be able to handle fighting while Sky, Bridge and Z are trying to get healthy again?


	3. Chapter 3

~I don't own SPD Power Rangers. Disney Does~

* * *

It was two in the morning. After the battle with the Megazord against Dark Wizard's ship, Syd and I stood in the Command Center. We were waiting for Kat to tell us what she found out about the ship. I was resting up against the wall, nearly asleep, when Kat finally spoke up.

"The last blast definitely dealt some damage to the Dark Wizard's ship." Kat said shaking her head. "Why only that blast did something, I can't figure it out. There is definitely some of the stolen metal used on that ship."

"Kat, didn't you say that there is separate metal, when combined with another metal, could make a stronger, almost indestructible, armor?" I asked trying to think back to my science lesson a few days ago.

"So you were paying attention." Kat stated.

"I didn't say I wouldn't pay attention, I just said I'm not good at science and that I don't understand anything of it." I pointed out.

"Yes, there is a metal, that when mixed with another metal, will make a stronger armor for ships. There is a lot of time in that to get it just right, a lot of chemicals being added and a lot of Titanium."

"Titanium is a metal, right?" I asked. Kat nodded.

"Yes, it is the main metal." I nodded, taking it all in, though it would probably be forgotten by the afternoon. "How are we going to destroy the ship if the ship is made up of an indestructible armor?"

"We would have to destroy it from the inside." Kat stated. She looked at Cruger and then at me and Syd.

"I'll do it." I spoke up.

"No Cadet." Cruger faced me. "Right now, you are the only two rangers that are fit enough to battle. I need the both of you." I nodded.

"Yes sir." I said. "I understand."

"Good. Now go get some rest." Cruger said slowly. Syd and I were about to leave when there was a crash in the infirmary. Syd and I looked at each other and then turned towards Kat and Cruger. Cruger got out of his seat and the four of us made our way to the infirmary. We entered.

"Dr. Felix isn't around..." Kat said.

"And Sky is gone." Sky stated. Just then, Sky stood up slowly. He used the bed for support. He made his way over to us, or he try to. Syd and I sighed and ran over to him. Kat followed.

"Sky, what in the world do you think you're going?" Syd asked.

"My team needs me." Sky said weakly.

"Sky, Syd and I can handle this. What we need is for you to get completely healed." I told him. "Let me repeat that. COMPLETELY healed. Understood."

"Emma is right, Sky. If you don't get better, we won't have a leader, and we really need a leader." Syd explained.

"But you guys need me now." Sky said getting to his feet. Syd and I pushed him on the bed.

"Yeah we do, we need you to get into bed now." Syd said.

"Besides, you're only in this mess because you didn't think before jumping into the battle." I stated. "You had no clue if hitting the boils on Boq's head would have caused fog to come out." I explained to him. "And Boq is captured, thanks to Commander."

"Now get back into bed Sky." Cruger said. "Everything is handled." Sky hesitated, but he finally climbed back into the medical bed. Cruger, Kat, Syd and I left.

"We're going to bed." Syd said. The two of us left. Cruger looked at Kat.

"We better keep an eye on Sky. We don't know what he might plan." Cruger said. "Find Felix and warn him." Kat nodded and left.

* * *

It felt like we just went to bed when we were woken up by Kat. We were told to get dressed and to meet her in the Command Center quickly. So we did. When we got the Command Center, we weren't sure on what was going to happen.

"Kat, what's wrong?" Syd asked as we entered the Command Center.

"I know what the Troobians were looking for in the park." Kat said as she turned away from the computer to face us.

"Really? What is it?" Syd asked.

"And can we get our hands on it first before the Troobians find it?" I asked. Kat nodded.

"It's not going to be easy."

"When is it ever easy?" Syd stated.

"First off, what is it that we need to get before the Dark Wizard?" Kat turned to the computer. She brought up a picture and turned back to us.

"A coin?" Syd said. "That's what they are after, a coin."

"Not just any coin." I moved closer to the picture and examined it closely. "This coin is a power source. With a power source like this, Dark Wizard would be unstoppable." I stared at the picture and then it hit me.

"I've seen this before." Kat turned to look at me.

"You might have seen it in one of your books." I shook my head.

"No, I have really seen this." I stated. "The power source is more than just energy. It can power anything, including ships, builds and even cities." I paused before continuing. "The coin is called the Medaglia of the Gods, or Coin of the Gods."

"You know a lot about this coin." Syd stated.

"When I actually had to go to school, I did a lot of studying." I stated. "There is also a Coin of Destruction, but that has been lost for centuries."

"You don't understand history, but you remember that." Kat said confused.

"So we just got to go find it." Syd said. "Where did you see it at?"

"We don't have to find it." I stated. Kat and Syd looked confused. "The reason I know so much about the Medaglia of the Gods is because I have it." Kat looked at me in shock.

"You have it?" I nodded. "Where is it?" Kat asked urgently.

"Hidden in my room," I said. "You want me to go get it." Kat nodded. I ran back to my room and lifted up my mattress on my bed. I reached under the mattress; as far back as I could get, and pulled out a small bag out from under it. I set my mattress down and ran back to the Command Center. I handed the bag to Kat. "Here you go." Kat opened the bag and pulled out the gold coin. Kat examined the coin.

"Is it the right one Kat?" Syd asked. Kat nodded slowly.

"Where did you get this?" Kat asked me.

"I've had it since I was young." I admitted. "I don't know where I got it. I just found it one day at the park…" I stopped. "Do you think that maybe Dark Wizard has an idea where the Coin of Destruction is?"

"It's possible." Kat said slowly.

"I thought you said that it was lost." Syd pointed out.

"It is, but it could just be possible for it to be discovered." I stated. The alarm went off. Kat turned around.

"Troobians at the park," Kat said to us.

"We're on it." Syd and I left and jumped into the Delta Cruiser. Syd drove as fast as she could to the park. She slammed on the breaks once we were there. We jumped out.

"Is it me, or did they multiply from last night?" I asked Syd. Standing in front of us was approximately 300 Troobians. I looked at Syd and she glanced my way.

"Yeah, it's more than half of what we had to fight off last night." Syd pointed out.

"Guess what? It's time for a swim." I brought my hands up and a huge wave of water came and hit some of the Troobians. "That took care of about fifty." Syd jumped into battle and I followed her. Using my powers against them, soon it wasn't good enough. More Troobians showed up. Syd and I were surrounded. We jumped into battle, but the Troobians were able to grab us to the point where we couldn't break free. No matter how hard we tried, we couldn't break their grasp. As we were being restricted by a few of the Troobians, the rest of them continued searching. I looked helplessly at Syd. We hung our heads. We knew what they were looking for. Next thing I knew, the Troobians that were holding me, let go. Syd looked up and soon the Troobians holding her let go. The Troobians searching stopped and turned around. I nudged Syd and gestured to my right. We were both in shock. Sky, Z and Bridge stood there, Sky with his Delta Blasters out.

"Let's finish them off." Sky said weakly. Sky used his Delta Blasters while Z and Bridge did combat battle with Syd and me. I froze some Troobians in place and Syd destroyed them. There were about four Z's fighting off the Troobians with Bridge. Finally we finished them all off. Syd and I faced Z, Bridge and Sky.

"Are you guys' crazy?" Syd asked. "You are supposed to be resting, not fighting Troobians."

"You guys need us." Z stated.

"If it wasn't for us, you two would still be trapped." Sky pointed out.

"Still, we need you fully recovered." I told them. "Otherwise, there will only be three of us; Syd, Cruger and I, to fight of Dark Wizard's monsters."

"Come on, let's head back to base." Syd sighed. "There is no use arguing here." I nodded. We headed back to the SPD base.

* * *

A sequal to 'A New Ranger Arise'

REVIEW! How much trouble are Sky, Z and Bridge in? Why were there so many Troobians at the park if Emma has the Medaglia of the Gods at SPD?


	4. Chapter 4

~I don't own SPD Power Rangers. Disney Does~

* * *

Cruger and Kat were waiting for us in the Command Center. Syd and I entered followed by Sky, Z and Bridge. Cruger didn't look happy. We stood up straight and didn't look into his eyes.

"At ease Cadets," We relaxed. Cruger walked towards Syd and me, but he looked at Sky, Bridge and Z. "You three should be resting." Cruger said gruffly. Syd and I took a step back. Cruger didn't take his eyes off of Sky, Bridge and Z. "Well, what are you doing just standing here. Get to bed." Cruger said. They didn't move. "NOW!" He said loudly. Sky, Bridge and Z left quickly. Cruger turned to face us. "Would one of you like to explain to me what happened today?" Syd looked at me and I sighed.

"Sir, when we got to the park, they were searching again, but this time there were more than double the Troobians then last night. We started fighting them off and more showed up."

"We were surrounded, Commander. We started fighting them off, but we ended up getting trapped." Syd added. "We tried to fight them off, but there were too many of them."

"I couldn't even free my hand to get my magic working."

"Wait, they were still searching for something?" Kat asked. Syd and I nodded.

"Yeah, they seem real keen to finding whatever it is they are looking for." Syd stated. "But Kat, I thought that they were looking for the Medaglia of the Gods."

"They can't be." I looked at Syd. "We have it."

"That is true." Cruger stated. "I feel that they are looking for something else."

"But there's nothing else like the Medaglia of the Gods. Nothing is as powerful as that, except for maybe the Coin of Destruction." I shook my head. "But that's been lost for years."

"Maybe they know we have the Medaglia of the Gods." Syd stated. "Maybe they know where you found the coin and they are searching for the Coin of Destruction, thinking that it maybe it will be nearby."

"It's possible." Kat said. The alarms went off. Syd and I made our way to the computer. We sighed.

"Here we go again, and we haven't even had breakfast yet." Syd said. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"SPD EMERGENCY!" Syd and I morphed. "SWAT Mode." We were just about to leave when Cruger stopped us.

"Rangers, wait." We turned around.

"What is it Commander?" I asked confused. The base shook. Syd and I grabbed on to the closes thing we could grab.

"It's Megaquake and Earthmonster."

"What?" Syd asked confused.

"Megaquake is a monster." Kat said. "He is worse the Boq. Earthmonster is his partner. Together they are two times the monster Boq was."

"WORSE!" Syd and I exclaimed.

"What is your definition of worse?" I asked.

"Even with the three of us, we won't be able to defeat them." Cruger explained. Syd and I exchanged glances. This isn't good. This isn't good at all.

"Well, what if we had Sky, Z and Bridge? Would we have any chance then?" I asked in wonder.

"In the condition they are in, no." Kat stated.

"Even if they were in perfect health, it would take more than number's to defeat these monsters." The ground shook again.

"We've got to go, Commander." Syd said urgently. "If we don't go now, they might destroy the city!" Cruger grabbed his morpher.

"SPD EMERCENCY." Cruger became the Shadow ranger. "Let's go Rangers." Syd and I nodded and we followed Cruger to the battle scene. Kat sighed and turned to the computer. Dr. Felix came in with a folder in his hands.

"Dr. Manx." Kat turned and faced Dr. Felix.

"Do you have the update on Z, Bridge and Sky?" Kat asked Dr. Felix. Dr. Felix nodded.

"Yes, but you aren't going to like the results, Dr. Manx." Kat sighed as Dr. Felix handed her the folder. She opened the folders and looked at the carts that were inside. She sighed and shook her head in disapproval.

"So there is nothing we can do?" Kat asked Dr. Felix. He shook his head.

"I have done all that I can." Dr. Felix explained. "Now it's up to Sky, Z and Bridge to take responsibility and rest." Kat sighed. "I wish there is more that can be done."

"How long?" She asked simply.

"How long?" Dr. Felix thought for a while. "At least a week." Kat handed the folder back to Dr. Felix.

"Thank you." Dr. Felix nodded and walked away. Kat looked towards her office and stared off in space, in complete thought.

* * *

A sequal to 'A New Ranger Arise'

REVIEW! What is Kat thinking about? Will Cruger, Syd and Emma be able to defeat Megaquake and Earthmonster if they are stronger then Boq? Will they be able to defeat Megaquake and Earthmonster without Bridge, Sky and Z? When will Bridge, Sky and Z be able to go back to Ranger duties?


	5. Chapter 5

~I don't own SPD Power Rangers. Disney Does~

* * *

Cruger, Syd and I arrived at the scene. It was a storage room. Earthmonster was just an evil tree and the Megaquake was a giant rock. Syd and I were drained of any of our energy, due to the fact that we just got done, not long ago, fighting Troobians.

"Freeze, SPD!" Cruger yelled. Earthmonster and Megaquake turned.

"OH NO! Not the Rangers!" Earthmonster exclaimed.

"They are no match for us, Earthmonster." Megaquake stated. "Together we will defeat the rangers once and for all." Megaquake jumped in the air and slammed into the ground hard, making it shake. Earthmonster came running towards us.

"You two deal with Earthmonster. I will deal with Megaquake." Cruger said. Syd and I nodded. "Shadow Saber!" Cruger went into battle with Megaquake. Syd and I faced Earthmonster. The ground began to shake and it wasn't Megaquake.

"Emma, are you doing that?" Syd asked. "Please tell me you are."

"Sorry, not me." I said. Earthmonster brought roots up from underground and the roots grabbed Syd and I tightly in its grasps. The Earthmonster threw me across the room. I groaned in pain and I demorphed. Cruger turned around and noticed that I was down. Cruger used his Shadow Saber to cut the roots that were wrapped around Syd. The roots loosened and Syd dropped down on the ground.

"Check on Emma." Syd nodded and ran over to my side. She helped me up.

"I have a plan." I stood up and closed my eyes. I pictured fire and the Earthmonster. The Earthmonster was on fire. I opened my eyes and I looked at Earthmonster. Just as I envisioned it. Earthmonster was on fire. I put the fire out after awhile. I let Syd take over.

"Earthmonster, you're under arrest for breaking and entering on private land." Syd said. "Judgment mode." We waited and finally the results were in. "Guilty. Confinement mode." Earthmonster was confined to a containment card. Syd picked the card up. "One down, one to go." The Megaquake took a huge jump and landed hard on the ground. The ground shook so much that I made Cruger, Syd and myself fall. The Megaquake escaped. We followed him outside. Megaquake grew.

"Delta Command Megazord forming, Doggie." Kat said to Cruger. The three of us made it back to the base and climbed into the Megazord and took our places. Megaquake condensed into a tight round rock. It started rolling towards us. We dodged the roll, but the Megaquake attacked from the back. Direct hit.

"Firing Finger Lasers." Cruger fired the Finger Lasers and aimed them at Megaquake, but it didn't do any damage.

"Nothing!" Syd said in shock. Megaquake attacked us again, but this time in the front. The Megaquake was faster as a round rock then as a walking rock.

"FULL POWER!" Cruger said. The chest of the Megazord absorbed energy and blasted the energy at Megaquake. Megaquake dodged. Our energy supply was starting to run low. Megaquake attacked the Megazord. Once then twice. The Megazord fell. The Megaquake changed back and disappeared. The Megazord changed back to the SPD base.

* * *

Syd and I stood in the Command Center. Cruger was talking to Kat about the damages to the Megazord and I didn't sound good.

"How bad are the damages, Kat?" Cruger asked Kat while she worked on the computer.

"There are a lot of minor damages and a few major damages." Kat explained.

"How long will it take to be fixed?" Cruger asked. Kat turned to face Cruger.

"I don't know." Kat said slowly. "It will definitely take some time." Cruger sighed and then turned to face Syd and I.

"Emma, are alright?" Cruger asked. "That was a nasty blow you took today."

"I will be fine, Sir." Emma said. "Dr. Felix even says I will be fine, I will just be sore for awhile." Cruger nodded.

"Very good." Cruger said. "Emma, that was a very smart move with the fire on the Earthmonster." I smiled.

"Thank you sir." I said slowly.

"You two fought well today." Cruger said.

"Even though we lost?" Syd asked confused.

"You have been in battle since you woke up this morning. I presume you are tired. Go rest." Syd and I nodded and headed to the lounge.

"Kat, keep me updated on the Megazord's progress." Kat nodded and Cruger left.

* * *

Syd and I decided that it was time to get something to eat. Bridge, Z and Sky were resting out in the lounge. They noticed how worn out we were and it wasn't even noon yet. I went into my room and grabbed my math book, my notebook, my pencil and my calculator. I grabbed a pillow off the couch and laid on the floor. Syd sat on the couch next to Z.

"Wow, you two look terrible." Sky said and Syd glared at him. "Don't look at me like that, you really do."

"Well you would too if there were only three ranger's fighting non-stop." I pointed out annoyed. "It's not as easy as it sounds. Commander doesn't help with the Troobians." I stated.

"We also have been up since like six this morning." Syd said roughly.

"Yeah, and not to mention that we were being attacked at one this morning and didn't get back to bed until after 2, and after getting Sky back into bed." I glared at Sky. "So yeah, we're tired and of course we are going to look terrible, we just got done with a battle." I started working on my math homework.

"Then why not go to bed instead of working on your math?" Sky asked.

"Because it needs to get done, Sky." I sighed and shook my head. "You are so clueless. Even though we have been battling, I have schooling with Kat tonight. She let it slide last night, and it won't slide tonight."

"Whatever. It was just a suggestion." I rolled my eyes and continued to work.

"Sky, leave her alone." Z defended. "You are just mad because you can't get out and battle."

"You should be too." Sky said. Bridge just watched. "We're stuck in here while the Dark Wizard and his monster terrorize the city."

"There isn't much we can do." Z said, raising her voice slightly. "We are just getting over being poisoned. We are weak and we barely could fight when we snuck out to fight the Troobians." Z pointed out and added, "We are just going to have to live with it, especially you."

"Can you guys keep it down; you're giving me a headache." Syd complained.

"And I'm trying to focus on my school work." I added.

Everyone was tense. Z, Bridge and Sky are cooped up in the base. Syd and I are battling non-stop and this was the first rest we got since six this morning. We were starting to get on each other's nerves. I started dozing off doing my math. I stood up and decided to get something that will give me some energy. Enough energy to finish my math. I got an espresso and set it on the table. I picked up the pillow and set it next to Syd, who was asleep. I grabbed my school stuff and I moved to the table. I took a drink from my cup of espresso and started working on my math.

* * *

A sequal to 'A New Ranger Arise'

REVIEW! When will Bridge, Sky and Z be able to go back to ranger duties? Will the Troobians appear again at the park? Will Emma actually be able to make it through the whole day on espresso? Is Cruger tense like the rangers? Will there ever be a stop on the monster attacks? Will Megaquake return? Will the ranger be able to defeat him if he does?

~Ok, the monster names are getting cheezy. I know. They are random names that pop in my head while im sitting in class. Not my fault. I need monsters and so i use them. If anyone has any sugguests or ideas on another monster name, and wants to help me out, that would be great. Even if its just an idea on the look of the monster or if it is just something the monster can do, i will take it.~ Thanks for reading. Hopefully more chapters will go up this weekend.~


	6. Chapter 6

~I don't own SPD Power Rangers. Disney Does~

* * *

I went through two cups of espresso before I finished my math. I finished a third cup just before the alarm went off. I woke Syd up and we ran to the Command Center. I was nearly dragging Syd there because she was half-way asleep. Once there, Cruger was standing near the computer.

"Commander, what's going on?" I asked quickly.

"Troobians, in the park, yet again." Cruger said turning to me and the slowly waking up, Syd. "Go Rangers." I turned to Syd.

"Syd, wake up. You have to drive the Delta Cruiser to the park again." Syd groaned. I sighed. I was hyped up on espresso, so I was wide awake. I'm going to have to introduce it to Syd now. I brought my hand up and splashed some cold water in Syd's face. She jolted awake.

"What was that for?" Syd yelled.

"We have ranger duties. Let's go." I said to Syd. "Troobian activity at the park again." Syd and I jumped into the Delta Cruiser. Syd drove to the park and this time, we were ready. We jumped out and started fighting. Syd was using her Delta Max Strikers while I was using my powers. This time, the battle was quick. There weren't as many Troobians as there was this morning.

"What do they want?" Syd asked. "What are they looking for?"

"I wish I knew, because then we could find it and stop this madness." Syd and I jumped in the Delta Cruiser and headed back to base.

Syd and I walked into the Command Center.

"Commander, the Troobians are looking for something. The Dark Wizard must believe there is something there because that is the third time we have been there in less than 24 hours." Syd said obviously annoyed with the Troobians.

"But what? The Medaglia of the Gods is here and no one knows where the Coin of Destruction is even located." I stated.

"Do you remember anything else about the Coins, Emma?" Cruger asked. I sighed and started to think.

"I think I remember reading something about the coins being able to cancel each other out." I said slowly. "But that was only when they were attacking each other."

"What do you mean?" Syd asked.

"If the Dark Wizard had the Coin of Destruction and if we had the Medaglia of the Gods and if we were in battle with each other, and if both were to used the coins to help defeat the other person, they magic would cancel out and wouldn't work." I explained. "But let's say if we had both coins, then we would be even stronger and wouldn't cancel out." Syd nodded slowly as if to get it.

"And you said it has been lost for centuries?" Cruger asked. I nodded.

"They haven't been able to find it for some time now. I think it was about ten centuries." Cruger nodded.

"Alright, thank you." I nodded.

"You're welcome." I said dipping my head in respect.

"You are dismissed." Syd and I nodded and left.

"So, why are you so awake?" Syd asked.

"I will introduce you to my new friend espresso." I told Syd. "I have had about three cups of it already." Syd looked at me in shock.

"Three cups?" I nodded. "No wonder you're wired. You're first time having something with that much caffeine in it, I'm guessing." I nodded again. "You're done for today." I glared at her.

"Not fair." I said folding my arms.

"Trust me; you're going to regret having all that caffeine later."

* * *

I was able to sneak another cup of espresso when Syd went to take a nap. Ok, I lied. It was more like two cups; thankfully Syd didn't say anything to the others. Syd and I were able to eat with Sky, Z and Bridge, but we were called away to fight some Troobians at the park, yet again. It was a totally sense of Déjà Vu, since we have been there four times already. Syd and I got to the park and jumped out of the jeep.

"Cadets." I looked at Syd and she grabbed her Morpher.

"What is it, Commander?" Syd asked.

"Troobian activity at the harbor." I looked at Syd.

"I'm on it." Syd said. She put her morpher away. "Good luck."

"Same to you." Syd headed to the harbor. I faced the Troobians. So much for the sense of Déjà Vu.

"You haven't given up on finding what you're looking for yet?" I said, shaking my head. "You might as well stop, because you're finished." That was cheesy. I brought my hands up and threw fireballs at the Krybots coming toward me. I dodged some shots from a few Blueheads and then finished them off. Orangeheads were the only things left standing. Time to finish this and go help Syd. There were four Orangeheads, one on each side of me. The one on my left shot a blast towards me, I ducked and it hit the one on my right. One down three to go. I kicked the one that was in front of me, turned and kicked the one behind me and then dodged an attack from the one that was on my left and elbowed that one. I threw a fire ball and each of the Orangeheads, just to make sure they were down. I grabbed my morpher just as I heard Kat's voice.

"Come on back to the base, Emma. Syd finished the Troobians off at the harbor." I put my morpher back just as I saw Syd drive up in the Delta Cruiser. I jumped in and we headed back to base. I went back to the lounge, while Syd reported to Cruger, and grabbed my stuff for my schooling. I said bye to Z, Bridge, Sky and Syd, who were relaxing in the lounge, before heading off to the Command Center.

* * *

Syd was right. I did regret the three, no five, cups of espresso that I had today. I was sitting in Kat's office with my science book opened. My eyes started to droop. I yawned and rested my head in my palm and not long after that, my head was resting on my arm. Kat shook me awake gently. I jolted awake.

"We're done for tonight, Emma." Kat said to me. I looked confused.

"But we just started on science." I pointed out with a yawn.

"Yes, I know, but you need rest. You have had a busy day today." Kat said adding, "Besides, you were asleep before we start this time." Kat smiled.

"I only did that once." I stated my case. "I was sick, if you don't remember." I was sick two weeks ago, just my luck.

"Go get some rest." I gathered all my stuff and headed for the door. I stopped.

"What about math? You never told me what pages I have to do." I asked.

"Don't worry about it today." Kat said. I nodded and headed to the lounge. I entered and Syd, Sky, Bridge and Z looked up. I set my books down on the nearest table and I laid down on the floor.

"You're back early." Z said simply.

"I fell asleep before science and Kat said we were done for today." I rested my head on my arms.

"So that caffeine in the espresso finally wore off." Syd stated. "You crashed."

"She only had two." Z said to Syd.

"No, she told me she had three." Syd said and then looked at me. "When did you see her drinking espresso?" She asked.

"When you went to take a nap." Syd looked at me. Can you say BUSTED?

"You had five cups of espresso?" Syd said, but I was fast asleep.

"I don't know about you guys, but I really don't want her sleeping on the floor." Z said. She got off the couch and gently woke me up. I sighed.

"Now what?" I asked slowly.

"Go to bed." Z ordered. I groaned. I got to my feet and carried my books to my room, where I dropped them and climbed into bed. Today I learned that that caffeine is not my friend, though the espresso was good.

* * *

The alarm went off about midnight. I stumbled out of bed. I don't even remember going to sleep in my bed. Oh well. I left my room and nearly ran into Syd.

"What's going on? Are we under attack again?" I asked sleepily. Syd shrugged. We made our way to the Command Center.

"What's going on now?" Syd asked annoyed. "More Troobians at the park?"

"Is Megaquake back?" I asked with a yawn.

"No, it's Troobians at the park." Syd and I groaned. Syd and I turned to leave but then looked at each other.

"I don't know about you, Emma, but I don't really want to go out in my pajamas."

"Nor do I." I said bluntly. "Let's morph and get this over with." Syd and I morphed and jumped into the Delta Cruiser and headed to the park. We jumped out of the jeep and looked around.

"Ok, I don't see them." Syd said looking around.

"Same…" I turned around. "SYD LOOK OUT!" I pushed Syd out of the way, making us both fall over. Syd and I stood up.

"Found them." Syd said. We went into battle, using our Delta Max Strikers. The battle was over before it even started. "Well that was weird." I nodded.

"Maybe they will finally give up searching. There is nothing here."

"Maybe." Syd said slowly. "Let's head back to base." We jumped in the Delta Cruiser and headed back to base.

* * *

We got back to the base and headed directly to the Command Center, demorphed.

"What are they looking for, Kat?" Syd asked just as we walked through the doors. "I've lost count on how many times we have been at the park to fight Troobians in the last 36 hours."

"I think it's at six." I assumed.

"There is nothing at the park, and I think they realize this." Kat said turning towards us. "What were the Troobians doing when you go there? Were they looking around?" Syd and I looked at each other.

"That's the thing; we didn't see them when we showed up." Syd stated. "If Emma didn't turn around, things would have gone a different way than it actually did."

"I think they might be trying to weaken you." Kat said. "The Dark Wizard must have something big planned for you." Syd and I groaned.

"And that's the last thing we need." Syd said with a moody attitude.

"Syd, what is your problem." I said facing her. "You're having crazy mood swings and it's starting to get on my nerves."

"Look who's talking, espresso queen." Syd snapped. I glared at her. "At least I'm not relying on caffeine to keep me going throughout the day."

"Well SORRY if I have a busy day." I said rolling my eyes. "Fight Troobians and the Dark Wizard's minions isn't the only think I have to do."

"Enough!" Kat yelled and Syd and I turned to face her. "You are the only two in shape to fight, besides the Commander, and right now you need to focus on fighting the enemy and not each other."

"Sorry Kat." Syd and I said in unison.

"Get some sleep." Kat told us. Syd and I nodded and headed to the lounge. Without a word to each other, we went into our rooms and went back to sleep. Kat sighed.

_'They're stressed.' _Kat thought. _'Something needs to be done.' _Kat went to her office and looked at a box that sat on her desk. _'I need to talk to Doggie tomorrow.'_

* * *

A sequal to 'A New Ranger Arise'

REVIEW! Does Kat have a plan? What is up with the box in Kat's office? What will Kat talk to Cruger abouht? Will Emma continue drinking espresso after what happened today? What is the Dark Wizard planning? Will the Rangers ever get a break of fighting Troobians? Stay tuned to find out!


	7. Chapter 7

~I don't own SPD Power Rangers. Disney Does~

* * *

I got up by myself. I looked outside and it was peaceful. It feels weird. I got dressed and headed out of my room. Z was watching Bridge and Sky play some type of video game. Syd wasn't awake yet. I got a cup of espresso, even after what happened yesterday, I wasn't going to stop, and I sat down next to Z. I took a drink and took in the sweet scent. Kat entered the lounge.

"Rangers." Kat said simply. Sky and Bridge stopped playing their game and turned around. Z and I looked at Kat.

"Yes Kat?" Z asked. "Is there something wrong?" Kat was holding a folder. I knew something felt weird about this day.

"Emma, head to the Command Center." I nodded. I set my espresso down on the table and left. Kat looked at the others. "This is your recent check-up results from Dr. Felix." Z, Bridge and Sky looked uncomfortable.

"And…?" Sky trailed off. "Can we go back to Ranger duties?" Kat shook her head. Sky tossed his controller and hung his head. Z turned around and Bridge ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry Rangers, but you need a little more rest, according to Dr. Felix." Kat stated. Syd walked out of her room fully dressed. "Syd, Command Center." Kat said not turning around. Syd left. "At least for the next few days." Kat turned to leave.

"We're useless!" Sky said in anger. "I can't believe we are still not ready for Ranger Duties again." Kat sighed and headed towards the Command Center.

* * *

"Why does Kat want us here?" Syd asked Cruger. "She sounded like she was mad."

"Cadets, I don't know why Kat has called you here." Cruger said. "She did mention to me that you were arguing last night. There is no room for that, are we clear?"

"Yes sir." Syd and I said in unison.

"Good." Kat entered. "Kat, what's going on?"

"Is there an emergency?" Syd wondered. Kat shook her head. "Then what's going on? Why are we here?"

"Emma, when did you find this coin?" Kat asked holding up the Medaglia of the gods.

"Like four years ago." I said. "I found it at the park." I looked confused. "Why?"

"There is another energy source at the park." Kat stated.

"Is it the Coin of Destruction?" I asked a little worried.

"No, it's a weak energy source." Kat stated. "It could be possible that the energy from the Medaglia of the God still lingers there."

"So that would explain why the Troobians keep going to look at the park." Syd stated. Kat nodded.

"That is what I think as well." Kat said. "But there is nothing actually there." Syd and I nodded. The alarms went off.

"Kat, what is it?" Cruger asked.

"Megaquake is back and he's in the northern district." Kat said. Syd and I nodded.

"Let's go Rangers." Cruger said.

"Ready?" Syd asked.

"Ready." I said with a smiled.

"SPD EMERCENCY!"

"SPD EMERCENCY." Cruger became the Shadow Ranger.

* * *

We arrived in the northern district. Cruger was on his Delta ATV and he sent a surprise attack at the Megaquake. Syd and I were right behind Shadow with our Delta Enforcers. Cruger joined us with his Shadow Saber.

"This time, you're not getting away." Cruger said to Megaquake. Megaquake turned around.

"Rangers!" Megaquake exclaimed. "I thought I destroyed you."

"Think again." Cruger went into battle with his Shadow Saber. Syd and I did combat with the Troobian that were with him. Once the Troobians were finished off, Syd and I went to help Cruger. Megaquake grew.

"Commander, what are we going to do? The Delta Command Megazord isn't fixed." Syd asked.

"Kat we need the Megazord."

"It's not ready for battle yet, Doggie."

"We need it now!" Cruger snapped.

"Delta Max Megazord transforming." Kat said slowly. Syd, Cruger and I headed to the Megazord. We jumped in. We went into battle with Megaquake.

"Firing Finger Lasers." Cruger said and he fired the lasers at Megaquake, but I did no damage to Megaquake.

"Nothing is working, Commander." Syd said to Cruger. "And our energy supply is low." I tilted my head to the side. LIGHTBULB!

_That's it! Why didn't I think of it before!_ I grabbed my morpher and ran out of the Megazord.

"Emma!" Syd said in unison with Cruger.

"Cadet!" Cruger said in unison with Syd.

"Commander, look!" Syd pointed at the Megazord's feet. I stood at the bottom of the Megazord demorphed. I never tried using my power while morphed and I probably never will. I clutched my hands and slowly brought them in the air. The ground shook. Roots came out from the ground and pinned Megaquake down. Next a huge wave over took Megaquake and wiped him out. It didn't take too long for Megaquake to shrink back to normal size. I faced him.

"Confinement mode." I said and Megaquake was now confined in the confinement mode. The Megazord was now base. I headed back to base, kind of afraid of what might happen.

* * *

I walked into the Command Center. Cruger was standing by the computers with his paws behind his back. Syd was waiting for me. Kat was working on the Megazord's energy supply at the computer.

"About time you got back." Syd said sternly, her arms crossed. Kat and Cruger turned around. "What you did back there against Megaquake was way out of line." I looked at Syd.

"When were you given the title to boss me around like you do?" I questioned. "Besides, I captured Megaquake, so what's the big deal?"

"You want to know what the Big Deal is, Emma?" Syd snapped. "The big deal is…"

"ENOUGH!" Cruger yelled. Syd and I quickly stopped and looked at Cruger. I handed Kat Megaquake's confinement card. Kat put it into filing and continued working on the Megazord. "I told you earlier that there is no room for fighting." Syd and I said nothing. "Emma, what you did was brave and thoughtful, but it was very dangerous." Syd looked at me and smirked. "Syd," Syd looked at Cruger. "You're not the boss of Emma, so lay off." I looked at Syd and smirked. "You two are dismissed." Syd and I left. Cruger sat down. Kat knew it was time, but she had to finish the Megazord.

* * *

Syd and I were called to the Command Center, about two hours later, to find out, yet again, that Troobians were at the park. Syd and I raced to the park and fought of the few Troobians there were. More came just as we were leaving, but we finished those off as well. We headed back to base and back to the lounge.

"Doggie," Kat said to Cruger. Cruger looked up.

"What is it, Kat?" Cruger asked calmly.

"Something needs to be done." Kat said making her way to Cruger's desk.

"I understand that Kat." Cruger said. "But what can be done? We are down three rangers, and Syd and Emma are worn out and stressed. I'm worn out and stressed. We don't know when our next battle will be." Cruger stated. "Our Megazord was nearly destroyed against Megaquake."

"I fixed the Megazord."

"The rangers and I are doing our best and there is nothing we can change."

"But Doggie."

"Enough Kat." Kat turned away and headed to her office.

_I guess it's time to take matters into my own hands._ Kat grabbed the box hiding under her desk and set it on her desk. She opened it. Inside was an SPD morpher.

* * *

A sequal to 'A New Ranger Arise'

REVIEW! Will Sky, Bridge and Z be able to handle a few more days being cooped up in the Delta base? Will Syd and Emma get on each others nerves so bad, that they might lose friendship? Why does Kat have a morpher hidden in her office? What is going through Kat's head. STAY TUNED!!!


	8. Chapter 8

~I don't own SPD Power Rangers. Disney Does~

* * *

The alarm was quiet, meaning that the Dark Wizard is taking a break. I sat at the table, with a new cup of espresso; even if Syd disliked the idea, and I was flipping through one of my history book. I stopped and started at the picture on the page; a picture of the Medaglia of the Gods, known well for its power and its beautiful gold color. The picture next to it was a picture of the Coin of Destruction, known well for its power and its beautiful red color. I read the text under each of the picture. It was everything I knew before. But something caught my eye.

_The Medaglia of the Gods and the Coin of Destruction are the more powerful when together. _I knew that. _According to a fall 2021 study, both coins showed major energy patterns that are different to most energy sources. _2021? That can't be right. I continued reading. _The study shows that both coins could control the destruction of the world. _I marked the book and closed it. I looked at the others and I left the lounge and headed to the Command Center. I entered the Command Center. I saw Cruger standing next to the computer. I didn't see Kat anywhere. Cruger turned when he heard me enter.

"Emma, is there something wrong?" Cruger asked tilting his head.

"No, well…kind of…well I'm not sure." Cruger looked more confused now then he did before. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Monitoring the city."

"I thought Kat did that?"

"Sometimes, but she isn't here, so I'm doing it."

"Kat's gone? Where'd she go?" I looked at the book in my hand. "I had a question about something." Cruger looked at the book in my hand.

"I don't know where she went." Cruger said. "What's your question?" I opened my book to the page I had marked.

"This is my History book. I found the Medaglia of the Gods and the Coin of Destruction. I was reading it and it stated that in 2021, that they were able to do a study on the Coins. I found the coin in 2021 and the Coin of Destruction has been lost for centuries." I looked at Cruger. "What does that mean? I understand that this is a newer book, but their facts are wrong about the coins. The facts are wrong." I showed him the paragraph. "'According to a fall 2021 study, both coins showed major energy patterns that are different to most energy sources.'" I read the sentence. I looked at Cruger. "I found the coin that summer." Cruger was stumped. "There is no way they could have done a study if I had the coin."

"That is an interesting find, Cadet." Cruger said. "Set the book open on Kat's desk and she can look at it." I nodded and entered Kat's office and set the book open to the page. The alarm went off. I quickly exited Kat's office.

"Commander, what's going on?" I looked at the monitor.

"Troobians at the park," Cruger said just as Syd entered. I turned to leave.

"Troobians at the park," I informed her. "Let's go." We left.

* * *

Kat made her way through New Tech City. She looked around and spotted what she was looking for. Samuels Clothing store, but one was around. She headed towards the store when Krybots surrounded her. Kat started to fight them off. There were too many of them for her to take care of. Jack Landers, former Red Ranger for SPD, made his way out of Samuels Clothing and spotted the Krybots and Kat. He ran over to help her. Jack stated fighting the Krybots off. Working together, Kat and Jack were able to finish the Krybots off. Jack made his way towards Kat.

"Kat, are you alright?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine. Thank-you Jack." Jack nodded.

"No problem. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"Well here I am." Jack said. "What's up?"

"Jack, the Rangers need your help." Jack looked at Kat confused.

"I'm not a Ranger anymore Kat." Jack pointed out.

"The ranger were almost defeated the Delta Max Megazord. They are so worn out, they can't focus." Kat explained. "Syd and Emma are the only two fit enough to fight, since Sky, Z and Bridge are confined to the base." Kat paused. "The Ranger's need your help." Kat took a morpher out of her pocked. "It may be the Green Ranger, but it's only temporary." Jack takes the morpher.

"Alright, let's go." Jack said with sigh.

* * *

Kat entered the Command Center with Jack behind her. Cruger looked away from the computer.

"There you are Kat." Cruger spotted Jack. "Hello Jack." Cruger said. "What's going on here?" Cruger asked Kat.

"I told you something needed to be done." Kat said simply. "When you refused to hear what I had to say, I took matters into my own hands." Kat made her way to the computer. "Jack is going to help us out. He will be the temporary Green Ranger."

"That's great." Cruger said which surprised Kat and Jack. "You're first assignment is to help Syd and Emma out. They are fighting Troobians at the park. They are outnumbered." Jack nodded and turned to leave. "Oh, and Jack." Jack turned around. "Use the bike." Jack smiled and left. Cruger turned around and looked at the monitor.

"Doggie, you're not mad?" Kat asked oddly confused.

"No, I'm not." Cruger said. He looked at Kat. "It was a smart idea, Kat. The Rangers could use all the help they can get."

* * *

Syd knocked down one of the Krybots that were restricting me from moving.

"Thanks Syd." I said with a huff.

"We're out numbered." Syd said quickly. "We need help."

"Didn't think you start the party without me, did'cha?"

"I know that voice." Syd said. We turned around.

"JACK!" We exclaimed. Jack smiled.

"Let's finish these guys off, and then I will explain everything." Syd and I nodded. We went back to battle. I threw some fire balls at a few Blueheads and some water balls at a couple Orangeheads. Now with Jack's help, we finished the Troobians faster than before. Once the Troobians were taken care of, we regrouped. Syd hugged Jack.

"What are you doing here?" Syd asked.

"Kat came to me and said you needed some help." Jack said, showing us the morpher. "It's only temporary."

"Temporary or not, I don't care. Thank you Kat." I said. "Do the others know?" Jack shook his head. "Let's head back to the base. They're going to flip."

* * *

Syd and I filled Jack in on what has happened in the last few days. We included Boq, and we explained why Sky, Z and Bridge were confined to the base. We entered the lounge.

"Hey guys, look who's here." Syd said. Z, Sky and Bridge turned. Z jumped to her feet and gave Jack a hug. Sky and Bridge made their way over to them.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Z asked. "And why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm not here for play, guys. I'm here on business." Jack said calmly. Syd and I chuckled.

"Business?" Sky said. Jack grabbed the SPD morpher.

"Ranger business." Jack said showing them the morpher.

"You're coming back?" Z asked.

"It's only temporary. Heard you guys needed some help." Jack smiled. "Kat came and found me. Once this is all over, I'm done." Sky grabbed his morpher and handed it to Jack. Jack pushed it away. "Green will do me just fine." Jack said; taken aback by the fact Sky would give up the Red Ranger position when Sky so desperately wanted to be the Red Ranger when Jack was the Red Ranger.

"Just take it, Jack." Sky said trying to hand it to him again. "I'm not capable of any Ranger Duties for awhile."

"Ah…yes…Boq and the poisonous fog. I think that was the worst thing you could have done." Jack joked. "It doesn't matter what color I am, Sky." Jack stated. "Besides, you three will be back to Ranger duties soon."

"Kat told us this morning that we have rest for a few more days." Bridge said. "Or, actually Dr. Felix said we had to rest, but Kat told us. Yet, Dr. Felix is the one that told Kat to tell us that we had to rest for a few days."

"Bridge, I get it." Jack said.

"With Jack helping us, you guys don't have to worry about us." Emma said. "No coming to the rescue because we need it."

"Ah, yes…wasn't that the day after Boq and after Sky got in trouble for trying to help his team mates at two in the morning?"

"You told him everything?" Sky asked.

"Well, everything he needed to know." Syd said. "Especially about the Medaglia of the Gods and the Coin of Destruction."

"The what?" Z asked confused.

"It's what the Troobians are looking for." I smiled. "Speaking of which, I have to go talk to Kat." I said quickly.

"About the Medaglia of the Gods?" Jack asked. I nodded. "What's going on?"

"Well, I was going through one of my history books and I found the Medaglia of the Gods and the Coin of Destruction."

"So…?" Sky trailed off.

"The book stated that there was a study done on the coins during the fall of 2021. I found the Medaglia of the Gods that summer." I explained to them. "I want to see what Kat has to say about it."

"I'll come with you." Jack said. Syd nodded.

"We will…" Sky started, but Jack cut him off.

"Stay in here and rest. The more you rest, the quicker you can get back to Ranger duties." Jack told him. "Let's go." Jack, Syd and I left the lounge and headed to the Command Center.

"He's right you know." Z said heading back to the couch. Sky groaned as he sat down. Bridge was back to sitting in the bean bag chair.

"Don't remind me." Sky said annoyed. He picked up his book.

"We aren't the only ones who want to get back to Ranger duties." Z said. "Syd and Emma both admit that they want us back. There is no doubt that Cruger and Kat want us cooped up in the base anymore."

"She has a point." Bridge stated. Sky sighed.

"I just can't wait to be back in action."

* * *

A sequal to 'A New Ranger Arise'

REVIEW! Bet'cha you weren't expecting Jack to come back. Will one new Ranger help the rangers out? When will Bridge, Sky and Z be back to Rangers duties? What will Kat say about what Emma found in her history book? Stay tuned.

Sorry for not posting for awhile guys, but college has got me going. That and i'm trying to figure out how to write the next chapter where I can work in something that I thought of for the following chapter after the next one.


	9. Chapter 9

~I don't own SPD Power Rangers. Disney Does~

* * *

Jack, Syd and I entered the Command Center. Cruger looked up from his desk.

"Is there something wrong?" Cruger asked.

"No, I was just wondering if Kat got a chance to look at my history book yet." I stated. "Has she?"

"I have." Kat entered with my History book in her hands. She handed it back to me. "I can't do much about what you found." I hung my head. "But it was an interesting find."

"What if the coins were just fake ones?" Syd said.

"It would make a difference." Kat said. "There energy sources could be mild."

"But how do we know if we have the real one and not a fake one?" Jack asked.

"We don't." Kat stated. "We don't know how much energy the real coin has." Kat said.

"The weird thing is…well that when I did my studies about the coin when I found it, the book I read said the same thing, but was dated ten years before the 1900's." I stated. "Meaning, that the scientist who said they did the study could have just changed the year and claimed they did the study."

"That could be possible." Kat said unsure. The alarms went off.

"More Troobians at the park," Syd groaned. "We're on it."

"Actually, it's in the southern district." Kat stated. "But yes, Troobians." Syd and I groaned.

"Come on you two, we can take them." Jack said with a smile. "You're not a two-some anymore."

"He's right." Syd said.

"Let's go." I smiled. The three of us left the Command Center.

"Kat, bring Jack back was a great plan. The rangers' moods are already changing." Cruger said nodding in approval.

* * *

We finished the Krybots off easily. Jake went back to the base with us and stayed for awhile before heading back to his apartment for the night. The night was quiet, which was nice for a good rest, but scares us in a way. We figured that the Dark Wizard is planning something big. We woke up the next morning to find Kat waiting for us.

"What's up Kat?" Syd asked fully refreshed for her good night's sleep.

"Sky, Z and Bridge need to go for a check-up with Dr. Felix." Kat said and Syd and I glanced at each other. Bridge emerged from his room and shortly afterwards Sky and Z. Kat told them about the check-up. Kat followed them to the Command Center while Syd and I sat down to eat a small breakfast.

"So, what do you think Dark Wizard is planning?" Syd asked. I took a bite out of my apple.

"Um....who knows?" I stated. "It's the Dark Wizard we are talking about. It could be a Troobian invasion for all we know."

"If it's a Troobian invasion, I'll stick with the Megazord." Syd said quickly. I nodded. I finished my apple and Syd and I decided to head to the Command Center. We got to the Command Center and looked around.

"It hasn't been this quiet before." I stated.

"Oh, it has. Before Grumm was destroyed and after he was destroyed." Syd pointed out. I nodded. Z was the first on out of the infirmary. She looked at us just as Bridge came out. He threw his hands up.

"Yes!"

"Good news, I hope?" Syd asked.

"Bridge and I are cleared to get back into battle!" Z smiled. Sky came out.

"Sky?" I asked as he walked out. Z and Bridge turned.

"Bring on the Troobians. Sky Tate is back in action." We all laughed.

"Don't..." I started, but the alarms went off. "Jinx it."

"I blame Sky." Syd stated as Kat turned to us.

"I've called Jack to the scene. He will be there by the time you arrive. Mirrorosa is at the park. Be careful rangers, Mirrorosa can mimic anything you do."

"Hence the name _Mirror_osa." I stated. We grabbed our morphers.

"Ready?" Sky asked.

"READY!" Syd, Bridge, Z and I yelled.

"SPD EMERGENCY! SWAT MODE."

* * *

We made it to the park just as Jack arrived.

"I hope you guys are allowed to leave, otherwise, you're in trouble." Jack pointed out.

"We got the a-ok this morning." Z said.

"Let's take this thing down." Sky said stepping forward.

"Sky, I'm not going to let you do anything crazy again." Jack said, resting his hand on Sky's shoulder.

"Yeah, remember, Mirrorosa can use our moves against us." Bridge stated.

"We're going to need a plan." Syd said.

"Let's attack her from different angles that should work." I suggested.

"It's better than just standing here." Z agreed. Sky nodded. "Emma you distract her while we get behind her. Syd and I will go to the back. Jack, you and Z go for one side, Bridge you the other."

"Hey Mirrorosa!" Mirrorosa turned around. I thought she would have mirrors as part of her appearance, but I was wrong. "I'm over here!"

"Only one ranger!" Mirrorosa seemed surprised. "This will be extremely easy." A blast from behind hit Mirrorosa. Mirrorosa turned and dealt the same attack to Sky and Syd. They went flying. Jake, Z and Bridge used their delta enforcers and attacked Mirrorosa at the sides, while I grabbed my delta enforcer and attacked from the front. Somehow, Mirrorosa was able to get all four of us. Sky and Syd got up and attacked Mirrorosa again, but with she aimed an attack right at them.

"Her attacks are more powerful than ours." Sky said to the others.

_'Mirrorosa. The white ranger is the one I want. Bring her to me.' _Mirrorosa nodded.

"Yes master." Mirrorosa made her way towards me. I got to my feet and aimed my delta enforcer and fired, but she dodged it. She blasted me using her hand. Hundreds of Krybots appeared around Sky, Syd, Jack, Bridge and Z. I got back up. I looked at the others. I decided to make a break for it, but Blueheads and Orangeheads surrounded me. Fudge...They grabbed my arms and I couldn't break free from their grip.

"Uh...GUYS!" I yelled to the others. Jack turned and was able to break free from the circle of Krybots and ran towards me, but the Bluehead, Orangeheads and I were gone. Mirrorosa laughed and she vanished in a puff of smoke, along with the Krybots.

"They got away!" Sky said, joining up with Jack.

"And with Emma." Jack said in anger.

"Let's head back to the Command Center." Z said quickly. The others agreed and they headed back to the Command Center immediately.

* * *

A sequal to 'A New Ranger Arise'

REVIEW! What did Mirrorosa want with Emma? Will the others be able to find her? Will the Rangers be able to fight off Mirrorosa if her attacks are stronger then the Rangers? What will happen next? Stay Tuned.

Sorry for not posting for awhile guys, but college has got me going. I have THREE papers for one class due by next Tuesday. I have a paper for english as well as another paper for another class. Along with that i have a portfolio due for one of my classes that is due like the beginning of Decemeber. (haven't even started) Just got done today with a Bio exam. (Passed with a D...it was close) I have a speech meet tomorrow and will be gone all day. I really need a break, so maybe Thanksgiving break will hurry here.


	10. Chapter 10

~I don't own SPD Power Rangers. Disney Does~

* * *

Kat was already working on locating me. Things at the Command Center were hectic. Not as hectic to where the world was going to end and everyone was running around screaming 'we're all going to die!' Not that hectic. Jake, Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd came running into the Command Center, and oddly, in that order.

"Any sign of Emma?" Jack asked quickly.

"No." Cruger said, moving from his desk and heading to face the rangers.

"What would Mirrorosa want with Emma?" Syd asked.

"If she is working with the Dark Wizard, then maybe they know she has the Medaglia of the Gods." Bridge said. "Or had the Medaglia of the Gods."

"We have to find her." Z said quickly.

"Kat is working on that now." Cruger told the rangers. "Right now, you guys need to find a way to defeat Mirrorosa. You guys tried one plan; now think of another before she comes back. I will search for a weak point." The rangers nodded.

"Let's go team." Sky said and the rangers headed to the Lounge.

"Kat? Anything?" Cruger asked turning towards her. Kat turned around and shook her head.

"Nothing. There is no sign of the Dark Wizard, Mirrorosa, or Emma." Kat said. "It's like they fell off the face of the planet."

* * *

"Keep searching." Kat nodded and turned back to the computers.

I woke up. I was knocked out and don't remember how I got here or when. I tried to struggle free. My hands were tied behind my back and behind me was a pole. Put two and two together. My ankles were also tied together. I looked around. A warehouse, by the looks of it, an empty warehouse.

"Well well well…welcome White Ranger." A voice sounded behind me. I turned my head. "Or should I say Emma."

"Dark Wizard!" I growled. "I should have known." I struggled to get my hands free. The Dark Wizard laughed and made his way around to face me from the front. I continued to get my hands free.

"Try all you want, White Ranger, you will never escape." The Dark Wizard informed. "The ropes are as tight as they can be." Ropes? Did he just say ropes? "So you will never escape and your friends will never find you."

"Ropes? I can't win with ropes." I sighed.

"Yes, ropes. Do you kids ever listen?" The Dark Wizard sounded irritated. I closed my eyes and hung my head, making it look as if I was sad. I was actually thinking of fire. I need a new way to get my powers. The rope burnt to small pile of ashes. I looked up at the Dark Wizard and brought my hands to the front of me. I rubbed my wrist.

"A little too tight…" I untied my feet and stood up. "Now, I'll be leaving."

"I don't think so." About 200 Troobians surrounded me.

"What do you want with me?" I faced the Dark Wizard.

"The Coin of Destruction, please." I knew it.

"I don't have it." I stated simply.

"Yes you do."

"Uh…no I don't." I said with a sigh. "The Coin of Destruction is red and has been lost for centuries. No one knows where it is." I chuckled and folded my arms. "I have the Medaglia of the Gods. The total opposite of the Coin of Destruction and it's gold." I shook my head.

"Hand over the Coin of Destruction."

"Seriously! You're complaining of kids not listening and here you go again about the Coin of Destruction." I shouted. "It's lost, gone, not anywhere here. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, understood?"

"You're not the boss of me. You can't tell me what to do." I snapped. I was angry so I started the Troobians on fire with my hands. "I'm leaving." I stated. "L. E. A. V. I. N. G. Leaving. Understood?" I turned to leave.

"Don't talk to your father that way." I stopped, dead in my tracks. Did he just say father? Did he apply that I was his daughter? I slowly turned around.

"You're not my father. My father is gone." I stated. "Besides, they left me…"

"At an orphanage at the age of three. You were born May 14th, 2012. You're parents "died" in a fire." The Dark Wizard smiled an evil grin. "I handed you a letter to hand to the nice Orphanage Woman stating all that. I helped name you Emily Marie Richardson." I took a step back.

"You're not my father. I don't care what you say. You will never be a father." I was in shock.

"Can't change who you're family is." Dark Wizard stepped forward. I stepped back.

"I can. Besides, you left me. You gave up becoming a father when you left me." I smiled slightly. "I'm on the good side and I'm not going to stop until you're destroyed." There was a blast behind me. I turned and Dark Wizard stepped forward.

"Emma!" I sighed of relieve. They found me. I ran to join them.

"We'll meet again rangers." And the Dark Wizard disappeared. Z and Jack demorphed, followed by Bridge, Syd and Sky.

"Emma, are you alright?" Jack asked, placing his hand on my shoulder. It took me awhile to reply, I was thinking. "Emma?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled slightly. "Can we get back to the base? I'm kinda hungry."

* * *

"Same here." Bridge said. We all left and headed back to Base.

"Where's Cadet Richardson?" Cruger asked when Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd and Jack entered the Command Center.

"She went to her room right as we get back." Sky said.

"Was she hurt?" Kat asked.

"Not that we know of. She seemed fine when we found her." Jack stated.

"She was quiet all the way here." Syd pointed out.

"Maybe she's brainwashed." Bridge stated. "Or not…" He said at once, since the other rangers were glaring at him.

"I want a patrol out looking for Mirrorosa. The longer she is out there, the more strength she can get." The rangers faces shown an unease look.

"I'll take the night watch sir." Jack volunteered.

"Very well. Cadet Richardson can join you." Cruger stated. "Sky and Syd, you will take the first patrol. Bridge and Z you will take the second. Are we clear?"

"Yes Sir."

"Dismissed." The rangers nodded and left. Sky and Syd headed out on to patrol while Bridge and Z headed back to the lounge. Jack headed back to Samuel's Clothing. Z decided to knock on my door.

"Emma?" She asked knocking on the door again.

"Yeah?" Emma asked, without opening the door.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little tired." Emma said. "I'm going to try to get some sleep."

"Um, alright. You're doing night patrol."

"Sounds good." Emma said quickly. Z walked over to the couch, were Bridge was sitting.

"Is it me, or is there something Emma isn't telling us?"

"Maybe something happened while she was with the Dark Wizard." Bridge said.

"Maybe something that he said or did." Z paused. "If the Dark Wizard hurt her, we would have known."

"Not unless it's emotional pain." Z looked at Bridge confused. "If the Dark Wizard didn't hurt her physically, the Dark Wizard must have hurt her emotionally."

"I wish we knew." Z said. "Maybe we could help her."

* * *

Syd and Sky came back and had nothing to report. Bridge and Z left for their patrol. Syd and Sky tried to get me out of my room, but it didn't work. Soon Jack arrived at the base to get me and then we could go on our patrol. I left my room just after Sky and Syd headed to bed. Jack entered the lounge as I finally finished the apple I was eating.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked. I nodded. We headed out of the base just as Z and Bridge headed back. "Anything?"

"Nothing." Bridge stated. "We're off to bed. Night." Z and Bridge entered the base. Jack and I climbed into the jeep. Jack started driving. I rested my hand on the side and gazed out at the passing scenery.

"What are you thinking about, Emma?" Jack asked casually. I looked at him. "You can tell me." I hesitated, but I couldn't keep it in anymore. I just HAD to tell someone.

"The Dark Wizard's my...my..."

"Your...what?"

"My father." Jack slammed on the breaks quickly.

"What?" Jack looked at me in complete shock. "How do you know?

"He told me...and he proved it to me." I sighed. "There isn't much I can do about it." I opened the door and jumped out of the jeep. I slammed the door and walked away.

"Emma...wait..." Jack climbed out of the jeep and ran after me. He grabbed my shoulder and I turned around.

"What do you want Jack?" I asked nearly in tears.

"Emma, it's going to be ok."

"How do you know Jack?" I cried. "How do you know that things will be ok?" Jack rested his hand on my shoulder.

"You aren't evil like the Dark Wizard. You are nothing like him." Jack smiled. "The others know that more than I do."

"Are you saying I should tell the others?" Jack nodded.

"Yes. It's better than keeping it secret from them." I sighed.

"Alright, I will tell them after our patrol." A blast came towards us. We dodged it, but just barely.

"Looks like we have some company."

* * *

A sequal to 'A New Ranger Arise'

REVIEW! Is what the Dark Wizard said true? Will they ever find the Coin of Destruction? Will the Rangers be able to defeat Mirrorosa when she returns? What will the others think of what Emma has to say? Stay Tuned.

Thanksgiving Break starts Wednesday. I will be working on my brother's gift and my portfolio for a class. I will try to write in my nice 5 day break. I have a job interview tomorrow and if i get the job, i will have less time for typing. But no worries. Once i start it's hard to stop.


	11. Chapter 11

~I don't own SPD Power Rangers. Disney Does~

* * *

"Mirrorosa!"

"Kat…" I said quickly into the morphers.

"The other Rangers are on their way."

"Well, hello Rangers." Mirrorosa laughed. "It's nice to see you again, since this time I will be destroying you."

"Not a chance, Mirrorosa." Jack said. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"SPD EMERGENCY!" Jack and I morphed. "SWAT MODE!"

"Jack, what are we going to do?" I asked quickly. "The last time we fought Mirrorosa, our attacks had no effect on her."

"Good point...but the others and I were trying to think of a plan."

"If our attacking from different sides plan didn't work, what makes you think another plan will work?"

"I said we were trying, I didn't say we had one." The other rangers arrived.

"Took you guys long enough."

"Let's take her down." Sky said. "Delta Enforcers at the ready!" Everyone took out their Delta Enforcers. "FIRE!" Everyone shot the Delta Enforcers at Mirrorosa. A cloud of smoke surrounded Mirrorosa. You could hear her laugh and then you saw her shadow slowly come out of the smoke. Firing three shots at us.

"You are no match for me Rangers." Mirrorosa laughed. "I know all your moves and more. Surrender to the Dark Wizard, or suffer the consequences."

"Never!" I yelled. I slowly got up. I demorphed. "I bet you can't duplicate this." I slowly brought my hand up and ground started to shake. Vines grabbed Mirrorosa's legs and with my other hand, I threw fire at her. I brought up my morpher.

"I will be back, Rangers. Mark my words." And she disappeared. I turned around. "Are you guys ok?"

"We'll be fine." Sky said standing up. "Let's head back to base."

* * *

"There was nothing you could do, Cadets." Cruger said. "You almost had Mirrorosa and there is nothing we could have done to stop her from disappearing like she did." We were confused.

"Uh, Commander, are you alright?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, that was not like you at all." Z chipped in.

"Maybe he's a robot." Bridge said.

"Likely chance, Bridge." I stated. "He is saying that he understands that this is going to be hard. Mirrorosa is not just a walk in the park. This is going to take some time and a lot of effort."

"You all should get some rest." Cruger stated. "Mirrorosa will be back and it would be best if everyone was ready and well rested." Everyone nodded. The other rangers, except Jack, all turned to leave. Jack looked at me.

"Guys, wait..." I said quickly. Everyone turned and looked at me. I started sighed and I didn't look anyone in the eye. I stared at the floor. "I have something I need to tell you. And all of you are going to want to hear this."

"Does this have to do with what happened when you were with the Dark Wizard?" Z asked simply. I nodded. That got everyone's, but Jack's, since he know, attention. I took a deep breath before saying;

"The Dark Wizard is my father." Sky, Syd and Z were in shock and Bridge was looking from me to the other Rangers. Kat and Cruger just stood there. They didn't seem to be shocked, or confused or even surprised.

"How....how do you know he's your father?" Z stuttered as she asked.

"He told me."

"He could be playing with your mind." Syd stated.

"Exactly." Sky agreed. "I can't believe you trusted him with something like that."

"Guys, she's telling the truth." It was Kat. I turned to face Kat, awfully confused.

"You know?" I asked. Kat nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Z asked.

"It wasn't important at the time." Kat said simply. "And we thought it was best that you knew."

"So you knew about my father and didn't say anything?" I said in complete shock. "What about my mom?"

"She is dead, Emma." Kat said simply. "According to the hospital records, your mother died at your birth." I froze.

"Re...really?" Kat nodded. I sighed. "Was she evil too?" Kat, again, nodded. I rubbed my temples. "Ok...I'm going to go to bed." I push my way through the other rangers and headed to the lounge.

"Go get some rest Rangers." Cruger told the others.

"What about Emma?" Syd asked.

"This is a lot she had to soak up. Let her sleep on it." The rangers nodded.

"Call me when you need me. I'll be back at the apartment with Allie." Jack left. The other rangers left the Command Center and entered the lounge. I was already in my room. Things were definitely not going to be the same. In one day I learn that I was born evil, but I'm not on the evil side. What was I going to do? Well that's just the thing; I'm not evil, like my parents. I'm going to fight against evil until my last breath. And you can count on that.

* * *

A sequal to 'A New Ranger Arise'

REVIEW! Will the Rangers be able to defeat Mirrorosa when she returns? Is the Dark Wizard starting to back down? What will happen next? Stay Tuned.

My semester is almost over. I am thinking a lot about the sequal to this. I think im going to end this story soon, or try. I have 3 weeks off a school...my only final is December 14th and the finals week ends on the 17th. So that should be a nice week. I don't start school after that until January 11th, so hopefully this story will be done and the next one will be up.


	12. Chapter 12

~I don't own SPD Power Rangers. Disney Does~

* * *

The other rangers were up way before me, of course they got sleep before Mirrorosa attacked and I didn't. I walked out of my room.

"Good Morning, everyone." I said with a smile on my face. I grabbed a cup and got some espresso. I could tell that everyone was confused. "You know, I was thinking…The Dark Wizard hasn't attacked us with his ship again yet."

"She has a point." Syd said looking at the others.

"I think we should destroy it before he makes it stronger." I stated, "By using the Medaglia of the Gods."

"Would that be smart?" Bridge asked.

"The Medaglia of the Gods is powerful enough to power up a ship; we should use it to power up the megazord and defeat the Dark Wizard's ship before it becomes indestructible."

"You should talk to Cruger and Kat about this." Z said to me. I took a drink of my espresso.

"I know what you are thinking Z, but I wasn't planning on doing it behind their back. Kat has the Medaglia of the Gods." I leaned up against the wall. "As for Mirrorosa, once Cruger and Kat figure out her weak point, we should do a full on attack with our Delta enforcers, aimed right at the weak point. That should weaken her well enough to get her and finally capture her." I drank my espresso gone and set my cup down. "I'll go talk to them now." I walked out of the lounge. The others glanced at each other before getting up and following me to the Command Center.

* * *

I entered the Command Center and without hesitation, I spoke.

"Commander. Kat. I have a plan." Cruger looked up and Kat turned around just as the other rangers entered the Command Center.

"Remember the Dark Wizard's ship, the one that he made with the stole metals? I think we could destroy it by using the Medaglia of the Gods, before it gets indestructible." I stated. Cruger and Kat exchanged glances.

"Emma, we understand that you are upset about the fact that your father and mother are evil, but don't think going into battle will make things better." Cruger stated simply.

"I'm not upset or angry about that anymore." I stated a little annoyed. The other rangers looked at me, unsure. "I was when I first heard about it, but then I got to thinking and I've decided that just because they're evil doesn't mean I am." I looked at Z, Sky, Bridge and Syd and then at Kat and Cruger. "I'm a totally different person then they are. I'm gonna help you guys defeat the Dark Wizard and stay an SPD Ranger."

"That's good to hear." Z smiled at me.

"Now, about the Dark Wizards nearly-indestructible ship?" I asked simply. "The last time we battled it, we could barely damage it. If we use the Medaglia of the Gods to power up the Delta Max Megazord, maybe we could destroy it. For good."

"That is a possibility." Cruger said as he got up from his seat. "But we can't just go looking for a battle."

"So we have to figure out a way to get him to use his ship." Sky said slowly. "How are we going to do that?"

"The Coin of Destruction…" I said slowly. "We could use that as the way to get him to attack."

"We don't have the Coin of Destruction." Bridge stated.

"I know, but he thinks we do." I smiled.

"It's worth a shot." Syd pointed out.

"And if we destroy the ship…"

"Then we will have destroyed his biggest weapon." Syd finished my sentence. "It's brilliant."

"We should inform Jack of the plan." Z said just as the alarm went off. Kat turned and looked at the monitor.

"Kat, what is it?" Cruger asked quickly.

"The Dark Wizard has sent down another monster. Domotsu." Kat explained. "He is Momotsu's younger brother."

"Emma, you go inform Jack of the plan. The rest of you, go Downtown." Cruger ordered.

"Yes Sir!"

"Ready?" Sky asked, taking his morpher out and bring it up.

"Ready!" Bridge, Z and Syd said together; bringing their morphers up.

"SPD EMERGENCY!" They morphed. "SWAT mode." They left for Downtown.

"That's weird…no Mirrorosa…" I shrugged. "I'm off." I left the Command Center and was off to find Jack.

* * *

While the others went to stop Domotsu from destroying Downtown New Tech City, I quickly made my way to Samuels Clothing store to find Jack. Instead, I found Allie, Jack's girlfriend.

"Um, excuse me…" Allie turned around. "I'm looking for Jack Landers, is he here by chance?" Allie smiled.

"Yeah, he's inside." Allie said and continued loading up the truck.

"Thanks." I slowly made my way inside and looked around. I couldn't find Jack.

"Emma." Jack said behind me, making me jump. I turned around.

"Don't sneak up on people." I said quickly changing the subject. "We have a plan." Jack, of course took me into the back, where no one would hear us talking. "We are going to try to lure the Dark Wizard into using his ship, the one I told you about which was nearly impossible to damage."

"Why?" Jack asked simply.

"We need to destroy it. We are going to use the Medaglia of the Gods to destroy it." I stated simply.

"When?"

"That's the thing, I don't know. We still haven't figured out Mirrorosa's weakness. No one knows when she will strike again. We have to be fully prepared."

"One more question, why didn't Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd come with you?"

"They're fighting Domotsu." I said simply. Jack looked at me confused with my calm tone. "The way Kat put it, Domotsu doesn't seem to be much of a threat."

"It could be a trick, a way to get the rangers busy for a full, head on, attack." Jack stated. I froze.

"The Dark Wizard might just be one step…ahead of us." I said suddenly. I grabbed my morpher. "Kat?"

"What is it Emma? Something wrong?"

"Are you close to finding Mirrorosa's weak spot yet?" I asked quickly.

"Almost…why?"

"Jack said it might be possible for Domotsu to be a distraction." I paused. "A distraction for a bigger attack to come."

"Kat will finish up the research on Mirrorosa. I need you and Jack back at the Command Center." Cruger's voice said suddenly.

"Yes sir." I put my morpher away and looked at Jack.

"You heard the man, let's go."

* * *

A sequal to 'A New Ranger Arise'

REVIEW! What will happen next? Will the rangers be able to capture Domotsu? Will Emma's plan work? Is Jack right about a bigger attack? Stay Tuned.

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I was having troubles trying to think about how to word it. I think i figured out how to end it. It should end soon, and quickly afterwards, the next story will be up. Promise.


	13. Chapter 13

~I don't own SPD Power Rangers. Disney Does~

* * *

We entered the Command Center. The other rangers were still fighting Domotsu. Kat was working extremely hard at the computer. Cruger looked up from Kat's work and turned to face us when we entered.

"Commander, is something wrong?" I asked simply.

"Jack, you are absolutely right about the full on attack." Cruger stated quickly.

"Are you sure?" Cruger nodded.

"Not long after you informed us of the possibility, Dark Wizard sent us a message." Cruger said. He pushed play. The Dark Wizard's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello, SPD. Turn over the Coin of Destruction or you and all of New Tech City will be destroyed." And Dark Wizard was gone.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We'll have to fight." Cruger said.

"And what about the others."

"They're busy. Domotsu was almost caught when he was joined with the Shape Shifter." Cruger stated.

"What about Mirrorosa, we still haven't figured out how to destroy her." I asked.

"Mirrorosa has only one weak spot. A shot right between the eyes should do it.

"How?" Jack asked.

"It will blind her long enough to stop her from attacking so we can capture her once and for all." I said.

"Kat," Sky's voice said suddenly over the communicator. "We need Emma and Jack now."

"We need them here." Cruger said quickly. "Dark Wizard is planning an attack on the City and we need to be ready."

"We'll we need the Megazord."

"Sending the SWAT Flyers, Jack will join you." Kat said quickly. Jack nodded and left, jumping into the green SWAT flyer to join the others. She turned to me and Cruger. "When Dark Wizard attacks, I will place the Medaglia of the Gods into our main energy supply panel. Then, when the Megazord transform, everything should have extra power. To perform a one full power attack on the ship, push the green button on your left." Kat said. "It doesn't matter where you make the full on attack."

"Understood." Cruger said. The base shook.

"Kat?" Cruger asked.

"Dark Wizard is attacking the base." Kat stated. The base shook again.

"This is it. Forming the Delta Command Megazord now." Kat took the Medaglia of the Gods and quickly put the coin in the main energy supply panel. The alarms went off, stating that the base was transforming into the Megazord.

"SPD EMERGENCY!" Cruger and I said in unison.

The Base transformed into the Delta Command Megazord and Cruger and I were the only two at this battle. I could spot the SWAT Flyer Megazord fighting Domotsu and the Shape shifter. In front of the Delta Command Megazord was Dark Wizard's ship as well as Mirrorosa. This was going to be somewhat of a challenge. The Dark Wizard's ship started firing at us. We dodged the attacks.

"Firing Finger Lasers." Cruger said. We aimed the attack at the ship and Mirrorosa mimicked that attack and fired it back at us.

"Commander, we should take out Mirrorosa before destroying the ship. She would just mimic the attack, and it will be ten times the power we use. And we are using the Medaglia of the gods to do it. The Megazord would be destroyed."

"You're right."

"Commander," Sky's voice sounded over the computer. "We have captured the Shape Shifter and Domotsu. We'll take on Mirrorosa."

"Right. Jack, remember how to defeat her."

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Cadet Richardson and I will finish of Dark Wizard's ship." Mirrorosa turned her attention on the SWAT Megazord, leaving Dark Wizard's ship for our self. The ship attacked at us. "Full Power."

"Sir, we need to hit the ship with everything we got. We have one shot."

"Ultimate Full Power." Cruger hit the green button on his left and a big blast came from the chest of the Megazord. The ship was destroyed. "How much energy do we have, Cadet."

"Enough to help the SWAT Megazord capture Mirrorosa." The SWAT Megazord attacked Mirrorosa right between the eyes.

"Firing Finger Lasers." The Delta Command Megazord and the SWAT Megazord did a combined attack on Mirrorosa. "Finish her up, Rangers." Cruger to the other Rangers. The Delta Command Megazord became the command center once again.

* * *

A sequal to 'A New Ranger Arise'

REVIEW! One more chapter down and one more to go. Tell me what you think.

My computer just got fixed. My internet wasn't connecting to my computer so yeah...but the good news is that it is fixed and i got another chapter up.


	14. Chapter 14

~I don't own SPD Power Rangers. Disney Does~

* * *

Sky, Bridge, Jack, Z and Syd entered the Command Center where Cruger, Kat and I were waiting. Sky handed Kat the containment cards, which consisted of Domotsu, The Shape Shifter and Mirrorosa.

"Dark Wizard's ship is destroyed, Mirrorosa has finally been captured and the Dark Wizard still hasn't figured out that we don't have the Coin of Destruction." I stated. "Now what?"

"Hopefully a decrease in Troobian activity." Sky stated.

"SPD." We all turned towards the computer when we heard Dark Wizard's voice. "You may have won this battle, but mark my words. I will get that Coin of Destruction one way or another." And he disappeared.

"Well," Jack started as we all turned away from the computer. "I guess my work here is done." Jack took the morpher and handed it back to Cruger.

"Keep it." Cruger stated. "Who knows, we just might need your help again." Jack smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Sir."

"You guys are dismissed." Cruger said. We all left the Command Center.

"I think we should celebrate." Syd stated.

"Let's get out and have some fun." Z agreed. "You want to come, Jack?"

"I'll bring Allie."

"Meet'cha in the park, 2o minutes?"

"Sound good. See ya!" And Jack left.

"Let's get changed and get going." We all got changed into something, besides our uniforms, and headed out to the park with the Frisbee. At least now we could relax while the Dark Wizard formed another plan.

* * *

A sequal to 'A New Ranger Arise'

REVIEW! Thats the end of this story. Tell me what you think. Look forward to the next sequal called 'A Blast from the Future.' Im excited to start on it.

My computer just got fixed. My internet wasn't connecting to my computer so yeah...but the good news is that it is fixed and i got two chapter up.


	15. Author Note

Author Note:

To my lovely readers,

This note is a little delayed.

The next installement is up on my

Power Rangers Series

Look for A Blast from the Future Part 1

~Warriorsfan26~


End file.
